


The Right of the Lord (Starker AU)

by sinfulwritings



Category: starker - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Starker Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwritings/pseuds/sinfulwritings
Summary: Lord Anthony of House Stark is a respected Lord and King of the Infinity Kingdoms. As Lord, it is his duty to make sure no harm comes to his people and that his Kingdom is thriving as much as possible. And due to his title, it is also his right to bed any of his vassal's bride on their wedding night.However, when one of his vassal's came forward and broke the news of his marriage, Tony doesn't think much of it until he met the bride face to face.And Tony knew that the second he saw him, he needed more of the angel that is Peter Parker.





	The Right of the Lord (Starker AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Starker Fic and my first fill for Starker Bingo 2019. So if you're anti, kindly do us both a favor and exit this page. Otherwise, sit back and enjoy reading, thank you!

Droit du Seigneura: a supposed legal or customary right of a feudal lord to have sexual relations with a vassal's bride on her wedding night

\--

Anyone and everyone knew not to disrespect the Lord. Doing so is pretty much close to digging their own grave and a lot of people want to be able to live and have a bright future ahead of them so they never dared. 

He is the hero in every story that children hear before bed, the reason why men want to do better in life, and the reason why women often drool at the sight of him. 

He is Lord Anthony of House Stark. First of His name. Leader of the Old and New Avengers. Earth’s Greatest Defender and King of the Infinity Kingdoms. 

Lord Anthony’s name alone along with his titles is enough to intimidate everyone who thought of crossing him. Being the only son the late Howard Stark who is one of the most unforgettable King who ruled the Kingdoms, Anthony or Tony as he likes to be called, proved himself worthy to sit on the Iron Throne. 

Of course, not everything is sunshine and rainbows. Like his father, Tony also had to face a bunch of enemies. All of which who failed to kill and dethrone him much to their dismay. And after defeating the Mad Titan Thanos who spread fear and chaos to his people, no one dared to question his right to be King. 

And no one would stand a chance considering he has powerful allies. 

However, Tony did manage to lose an important person in his life. And that’s his Queen. 

Lady Virginia of House Potts or Pepper as he likes to call her, was killed by Obadiah Stane, Howard Potts' old friend and the former King's Guard. 

The Queen's death resulted to Tony's recklessness for a few years until he decided to busy himself by attending balls, leading battles and going to court meetings. All of which resulted into something good but left Tony very lonely and empty. 

But that all changed when one of his loyal vassals had approached him one night. 

"Lord Stark." His vassal, Eugene, bowed his head upon entering the room and closing the door behind him. 

"Ser Eugene. To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Tony as he took a sip of his liquor from a silver cup before leaning back against his chair. 

"I apologize if I have ever disturbed you, my Lord. But I promise I won't waste your time." Eugene started, "I would've come by tomorrow but I believe I do not have the time anymore. I'm getting married, Lord Stark." 

Tony raised his brows, quite surprised that Eugene had found someone he can finally spend the rest of his life with considering that he a serious man and a hard working one at that to even consider getting into a relationship much less married. 

This person must be lucky. 

"Congratulations, Ser Eugene. It's about time you settle down. But I do hope you're aware of the law?" Tony questions which caused Eugene to sulk a bit but quickly gathered his composure and nodded in response. 

"Yes, I am, my Lord. You.." Eugene gulped before continuing, "You need to bed them first before I could." 

Tony nodded and took another sip of his drink before putting it on his mahogany desk. 

"That's correct, Eugene. But I do understand as to why you feel skeptical about it. A lot of my vassals have felt the same way and I've grown used to it. It will be alright. There will be no strings attached, just following the law. However, I do suggest to give your wife a heads up before we can perform the daily tradition." 

Tony noticed how Eugene shifted in his spot slightly before gulping again. 

"Uh... about that, my Lord. I'm not marrying a woman." Tony furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as Eugene continued, "I'm marrying a man." 

Tony was quite surprised yet again by this revelation. Homosexuality wasn't an uncommon thing within the Infinity Kingdoms. A lot of people engaged in it, he just didn't know Eugene would be marrying a man. But then again, he wouldn't judge. 

He had sex with quite a number of men before and he wouldn't complain about it. 

"Good for you, Eugene. I'm happy for you. You've been a loyal vassal to me and I shall be more than happy to offer you my best wishes to your wedding. Worry not because I shall make sure to attend and offer gifts." 

Eugene was utterly speechless and grateful for his King and thanked him profusely for his generosity. 

"It's nothing, Eugene. I'm loyal to those who are loyal to me. Now, when shall I meet the lucky man?" 

Eugene smiled, "Tomorrow if you wish, my Lord." 

\--

Tony is a man. And men make mistakes. He has done a lot of them back then and it resulted to having his ass handed to him. But he made it a point to learn from all his bad decisions. 

But this... this was different. 

The moment Eugene had entered the throne room with his soon to be husband, Tony immediately regretted not getting to him first. 

Whoever this young boy is, he's the most beautiful thing Tony had ever laid eyes on after Pepper. But maybe his beauty has surpassed the one his late wife had. 

His has curls looked soft to touch, eyelashes that looked long and full and skin that was ivory and delicate. Cheeks that had a pinkish glow to it, lips that are rosy red and bambi eyes that had Tony absolutely enamoured. And what's better is that he's fucking tiny. Very twink-like.

And Tony loved that a fucking lot.

No wonder Eugene wanted to marry the boy. He's a fucking angel sent from the heavens above. 

"Lord Stark." Eugene bowed, getting on one knee, his groom doing the same thing. 

Tony's mind suddenly went to the gutter and thought how pretty this angel would look on both his knees while looking up at him with his doe amber eyes. The thought made Tony shift in his seat on the throne as shivers went down his spine. 

Oh, he was indeed going to lavish him on his wedding night. 

"Rise." Tony spoke, his voice suddenly a bit deeper than usual. The two men rose to their feet as Eugene smiled proudly and gestured to his future husband. 

"May I introduce Peter of House Parker." said Eugene causing Peter to blush slightly and bow his head to the King one more time before looking up at him. 

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the man who saved us all from the Mad Titan. I'm very happy to finally see you face to face, Lord Stark." Peter said politely and Tony was impressed with his way with words. 

He met a lot of people who had silver tongues but he felt that Peter meant every word he said. At least he thought so unless the pretty boy was just good at pretending. But Tony liked to think that Peter wouldn't fool anyone like that. 

"The pleasure is all mine, Peter. May I ask when you two will be married?" Tony asked, trying to keep calm but kept his eyes on Peter who looked back at him with a genuine smile on his face. 

So gorgeous. 

So sweet.

So angelic. 

"It's actually being held tomorrow at our village, Lord Stark." Peter replied, "But worry not, my King, our village is not far away from the palace. It would only take an hour or two with the journey. I do hope that's okay with you." 

Tony never knew it was this hard to restrain himself from wanting someone so bad. He wanted nothing more than to get up from the throne and take Peter to his chambers. He wonders if Peter's a virgin or not. Either way, Tony didn't care, he just wants him. He wants to taste him, feel him, make him loose his mind and he realized how he can't wait for it to be tomorrow. 

"That's quite alright, darling. A few hours of journey won't hurt me." Tony replied, not missing the blush on Peter's cheek as he called him darling. Tony smirked a bit. 

"However, you are aware of the law aren't you, Peter?" Tony asked, his voice husky as he watched Peter look at him with innocent eyes as he nodded slowly. Clearly nervous that he'd be mating with Lord Anthony Stark himself. 

"Y-Yes. I'm aware, my Lord..." He replied, his voice almost a whisper and if it weren't for the echoes in the large throne room, Tony never would've heard him. 

He smiled softly at the preciousness in front of him. 

"That's good, sweetheart. I wouldn't want you to get uncomfortable but I do understand if you're nervous. But we cannot break tradition now, can we?" 

Peter shook his head, earning a smile from Tony. 

"Good boy. Now, won't you two stay for lunch before you head on back? I sure hope you two aren't too busy. I would be delighted if you two stayed." 

Delighted, indeed. 

As harsh as it sounds, Eugene can go but Peter can stay. 

After all, Tony can take very good care of him. 

\--

The day had finally arrived and Peter is finally getting married to Eugene. The guests were filing in and although it wasn't as extravagant like the royal weddings Tony had attended, this was way better than that. 

It had a cozy feeling to it since the ceremony is situated in the meadows of the village. Everyone wore their best attire and the moment Tony had walked in with his King's Guard, Harold or Happy as he likes to call him, people bowed their heads and greeted him out of respect. 

When the ceremony began and Tony had sat down, everyone turned their heads when Peter had walked in. 

If there's any law that Tony was thankful for, it was the fact that he agreed to establish boys being feminine and that was what Peter did. 

Peter wore the most beautiful golden wedding dress that showed off his shoulders and collar bone perfectly. He also had a golden headpiece to go along with it. His makeup was perfectly done but it didn't go overboard. It just enhanced his beautiful features more. 

He was ethereal. So fucking ethereal. Tony had never seen anyone so beautiful. He was speechless and absolutely smitten by the boy. Everyone was as they watched Peter with awe as he walked down the aisle. 

He had his arm linked to a beautiful woman next to him who Tony assumed was his Mother. When Peter's eyes landed on Tony, he smiled brightly at him and bowed his head a bit causing Tony's breath to hitch a little. 

It was a miracle he had managed to smile back at the living angel. 

When the ceremony was over and Peter is finally wedded to Eugene, everyone applauded including Tony but something in him wished he was the one marrying Peter instead of his vassal. 

Was he evil to be thinking he should be the one in Eugene's place? 

Maybe. 

When the feast began, Tony took the opportunity to stand up and clink his glass with a fork to get everyone's attention. When everything was silent enough, he cleared his throat. 

"Today, we have witnessed the matrimony of my vassal, Eugene Thompson and Peter Parker. From all the weddings I have attended including the royal ones, this one is by far the best I've been in. Everything seems relaxed and happy and that's what weddings should be about." Tony spoke, his voice clear and confident which charmed everyone. 

"So as Lord and King of the Infinity Kingdoms, I shall grant you both a gift. Eugene has been my loyal vassal for a few years now and seeing him finally wedded with the love of his life is what he truly deserves." Tony continued, "And I can perfectly see why Eugene is head-over-heels for his husband. Peter, you look absolutely stunning today, darling." 

Peter blushed and smiled shyly at the mighty King, "Thank you, Lord Stark." 

"So please, raise your glasses with me and let us perform a toast." Tony raised his glass and kept his gaze on Peter who looked at him with innocent bambi eyes, "To the newly wedded." 

"To the newly wedded!" Everyone cheered after him and took a sip of their drink just as Tony did but his eyes on Peter never left. 

Now onto the most awaited part of the night. 

\--

"Peter's right in there, Lord Stark." Eugene said as he was accompanied by him and May before stopping in front of a door that seemed to be Peter's chambers. 

Tony turned to them and patted Eugene's shoulder, "I know you're nervous, Ser Eugene. But trust that I shall take care of your husband. No harm will come to him." 

Eugene sighed deeply and smiled at the King before nodding his head. May, Peter's aunt, smiled graciously at Tony and bowed her head in respect. 

"Thank you for coming tonight, your Grace. This meant everything to my boy and your generosity is never forgotten." She said politely and Tony took note who taught Peter good manners. 

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Parker. But you two best be going now. The night is still young and a lot of people are waiting on you two to celebrate. Worry not, I shall make sure that Peter is well taken care of." Tony smiled, reassuring the both of them who nodded and bowed their heads again before walking away from the King. 

When he was all alone, Tony turned to the door and knocked. 

"Peter, darling, it's me." He spoke and after a few seconds, the Lord received a reply. 

"Come in, Lord Stark." Tony took a deep breath and opened the door and coming in, closing and locking the door behind him. 

Tony froze on his spot when he saw the view in front of him. 

Peter was sitting in front of his vanity while taking his earrings off. He was in a red satin night dress that made him far more sexier than he already is. The dark red shade of the night dress complimented his ivory skin. Peter is exceptionally beautiful. 

Tony gulped and proceeded to take other layers of his clothing until he was left in his white tunic and pants. He carefully put his sword against the wall which had the six Infinity stones engraved on it. 

Peter gulped and proceeded to brush his hair, making sure his curls weren't knotted before standing up and looked at the handsome Lord in front of him. 

The young boy had heard stories about Lord Anthony Stark since he was young. He was within the crowd when he married Lady Virginia Potts and that was the first time he saw him. Handsome, strong, mighty and brave. Peter had always looked up to him. And seeing him right there in front of him felt like a dream. 

"I-I'm sorry if this is too revealing, Lord Stark. My friend, Lady Michelle insisted I wore this considering I will spend my first night with you." Peter spoke, his voice soft and was evident he's nervous and embarrassed. 

"It's okay, darling. I like it on you, it's beautiful." Tony spoke and walked over to the desk next to his vanity which had a bottle of wine and two silver cups with it on a platter. 

"Besides." He continued and poured wine inside the cups before holding the two of them in his hands, "I'm going to see what's under it anyways." 

Peter's breath hitched and he watched as Tony walked over to him and handed him the other glass. 

"To ease your nerves, darling." Tony smiled and watched as Peter grabbed the cup with his delicate, dainty hands. Peter smiled softly and looked up at him before they both took a sip of their drink, their eyes never leaving each other as they did so. 

When they both finished, Tony took the cups and placed them back on the desk as he sat down on the bed, patting the space next to him for Peter to sit. 

As Peter sat down, Tony took the pleasure of moving a bit closer to him and watched as the young boy bit his bottom lip and fidgetted his thumbs nervously. 

"Peter." Tony spoke softly but Peter still had his head down on his hands. Tony put his large, calloused hands on top of his daint ones and looked at him, "Look at me, sweetheart." 

Obeying his order, Peter looked up at Tony and couldn't help the slight gasp that escaped his lips as he noticed how close Tony's face were with his. 

"There's nothing to be nervous of, Peter. I won't hurt you and you can trust me."

Peter found himself nodding at his words as he felt Tony's fingers tracing his defined jawline until they were under his chin to keep Peter from looking down. Tony wants his eyes on him for as long as possible. 

"Are you still a virgin, angel?" asked Tony and Peter shifted his eyes somewhere as he shook his head in response. Tony chuckled at how he blushed, loving how shy and innocent Peter is. 

"Eyes on me, doll face." Tony crooned and Peter reverted his gaze back at the dominant man in front of him, "Good boy. I want you to always look at me, okay? I don't want you looking away." 

Peter nodded and gulped, his nerves going haywire as goosebumps traveled onto his skin. 

"You're so beautiful. No wonder Eugene wanted to marry you." Tony whispered as he brushed his thumb on Peter's soft rosy lips, "I would too." 

Peter opened his mouth to say something and closed them again when nothing came out. 

"I'll take good care of you, Peter. I'll make your wedding night worth while." Tony whispered as he put his hand on Peter's thigh, squeezing it as he felt how fucking soft his skin is. 

"We can do whatever you wish to do." Tony continued and carefully began to slip his hand up more, slipping the night dress up to reveal more of Peter's skin as he leaned closer against his ear. 

"You just have to ask Daddy." Tony whispered seductively to which Peter responded with a whimper and Tony groaned at the sound. 

Tony didn't hesitate to brush his fingers against Peter's already growing bulge and due to the texture of his undergarment, Tony took note that he was wearing laced panties. The thought of Peter in them caused Tony to growl softly against Peter's ear. 

"L-Lord Stark..." Peter gasped shakily when he felt Tony's fingers brushing against his crotch and Tony chuckled when he felt Peter's cock twitching against his touch. 

"What is it, baby? Too shy? Too nervous? You want me to stop?" Tony teased as he started to palm the boy against his panties causing Peter to whine at the feeling. 

"I-- Oh God..." 

"Oh, would you look at that. Sensitive little boy, aren't you?" Tony leaned back, wanting to watch Peter's reaction to his actions. 

Peter's lips are parted open, his cheeks flushed and eyes full of lust as they looked back at Tony's amber colored eyes that were hungry at the facial expressions Peter gave.

"You want me to stop, baby? You want Daddy to stop, hm?" Tony cooed at the boy as he kept palming him, feeling how rock hard Peter's cock already got. Tony was sure he was leaking pre-cum already. 

Peter shook his head and finally had the courage to wrap his arms around Tony and spread his legs a bit more for him, letting him have easier access. 

"N-No... No, Lord Stark. Please... please keep going... please." He pleaded, his face close to Tony as his lips brushed against his, "Don't stop, Daddy..." 

Tony growled and crashed his lips against Peter's, giving him a rough yet passionate kiss. Tony didn't hesitate to move Peter up his lap letting the boy straddle him, making sure they never broke the kiss. Tony took the initiative to lick Peter's lip before biting gently but he was taken by surprise when Peter carefully slipped his tongue inside Tony's mouth but the older man did the same as their tongues moved around each other. 

Peter couldn't help but move his hips, grinding against Tony's crotch and Peter didn't bother to stop the whimpers that escape his mouth as his movement created friction. Tony groaned and pulled away as a trail of spit connected his tongue with Peter's. 

"A little slut, aren't you? I knew that innocent look on your face is just a facade. I mean look at you. Greedily grinding your cock against mine." Tony smirked at the sight of the angel on top of him moving his hips. Grabbing the back of Peter's neck, Tony brought his head down to him and looking at Peter dead in the eyes. 

"You'll come as many times as I want, do you understand? You'll only stop until I feel like it. Do I make myself clear?" He asked firmly and Peter whimpered at how domineering Tony is and it caused him to twitch and leak more pre-cum out his cock. 

"Yes, Daddy.." Peter replied breathlessly. Tony smirked and pressed a soft kiss on Peter's lips and pulled away.

"Why don't you sit in between my legs and lean back against me, darling?" Peter nodded at Tony's suggestion and didn't hesitate to climb off him and place himself in between Tony's legs, leaning back against the older man's chest as he looked up at him. 

"Such a good boy, baby." Tony cooed and placed a chaste kiss on Peter's forehead before tapping his knee, "Spread your legs sweetheart. And get rid of your panties." 

Peter obliged and proceeded to take his panties off and throwing them somewhere on the floor before spreading his legs open for Tony. 

Tony took the pleasure of hiking Peter's night dress up and chuckled darkly at how hard his little boy is and how much pre-cum was oozing out of his little cockhead. 

"Oh, look at you. So hard and ready for your King, aren't you?" Tony asked and Peter nodded his head vigorously, not taking his eyes off Tony. 

"Can Daddy touch, baby?"

"P-Please... I want it... Want your touch so bad." 

Tony smirked at Peter's pleas and decided to grant his angel a reward for being good. Tony reached down and grabbed Peter's twitching cock and noticed how the boy shuddered at the feeling. 

He proceeded to stroke him slowly at first but then he began to go faster, Peter's whines and moans and constant begging was fucking music to Tony's ears. He didn't know that someone could make such beautiful noises. 

"D-Daddy... 'm gonna cum if you keep doing that..." Peter whined and squirmed underneath Tony. Tony smirked and looked down at Peter's begging eyes as he continued to pump his cock up and down. 

"Then cum, baby. Let go for Daddy and look at me while you do. Eyes on me, doll, okay?" Peter nodded at Tony and couldn't help the familiar knot on his groin. 

"Oh God, oh God.. Fuck!" Peter screamed out in pleasure as he came all over Tony's hand and his night dress but made sure to never take his eyes off the older man and Tony loved how he looked underneath him as came undone. All flushed and breathless and desperate for more. 

Tony chuckled and brought his hand up to Peter's lips. 

"Suck on it, dolly. Taste yourself." Tony ordered him gently and Peter was more than happy to obey as he grabbed Tony's hand and wrapped his pretty lips around his fingers. 

"Fuck.." Tony watched as Peter closed his eyes and sucked on Tony's fingers as if it was his cock. Peter swirled his tongue around Tony's fingers and shoved it down his throat causing him to gag a bit and that was when Tony had enough. 

"Get up." Tony growled and Peter didn't miss a bit to do what he was told. Tony proceeded to take his pants off, letting his already hardened cock spring free. 

Peter gasped at how big Tony is. The length and width caused Peter to drool a bit making Tony chuckle darkly. 

"What is it, dolly? Daddy's cock making you all drooly, hm? You're being such a slut right now you know that, right?" 

Peter nodded his head slowly and proceeded to lift the night dress off of him, revealing how beautiful his body was underneath the clothing and Tony groaned when his cock twitched at the sight. 

The little minx that Peter is placed himself back in between Tony's legs and carefully grabbed his cock that was much bigger than his and anyone he had from his previous sexual relationships. There was no doubt that Tony was much bigger than his husband. 

"I'll take good care of you, my Lord. I promise.." Peter spoke softly as he began to pump Tony's cock slowly in his small hand. 

"Oh, fuck... That's it, baby. Be a good boy for Daddy, okay?" Tony threw his head back at the feeling of his cock being stroked by Peter. The slow pace was driving him crazy but it felt so good. Tony hadn't been this hard in a long time. 

"You like that, Daddy? You like how I stroke your huge cock like this?" Peter asked, tilting his head to the side and managed to look at Tony in the most innocent way while his cock was in his hand. 

"Oh God, baby, yes. Daddy loves it so much, fuck..." Tony moaned out causing Peter to bite his lip. Tony was taken by surprise when Peter let his spit drool down on Tony's hard member and the next thing he knows, Peter ran his soft, warm tongue on his balls trailing it all the way up to his cockhead where Peter proceeded to suck on it gently. 

"Fucking hell!" Tony cursed and closed his eyes as he threw his head back. Peter's a fucking natural and the way he's teasing him is making Tony lose his goddamn sanity. 

Peter pouted when he noticed that Tony's eyes weren't on him, "Daddy, eyes on me." 

Tony's breathed heavily as he forced himself to lift his head up and look down at Peter who looked so beautiful in between his legs like that. 

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry. Please just... just take Daddy in your pretty mouth, dolly, please..." Tony pleaded and he had never pleaded anyone to suck him off before. Not even his wife and she's a natural in the bedroom. 

Peter let out the sweetest giggle, watching Tony get so desperate for him like this. Not wanting to torture him any longer, Peter wrapped his lips around Tony's cock and moved his head up and down as his cheeks hollowed while he kept his eyes on him. 

Tony must be dead, he must be. There's no fucking way he's alive, he died and gone to heaven that's the only logical explanation because there's no way this is real. There's no way he's all propped up against the headboard of the bed with Peter in between his legs with his cock shoved down his throat. 

But he isn't. He isn't dead and Peter is right there, deepthroating Tony's cock while he's gagging on it. Tony couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his lips when he felt Peter's tongue grazing against his balls as his shaft was all the way down his throat. 

"Peter, holy fuck!" Tony couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed a handful of Peter's hair and kept his head in place as Tony lifted his hips and proceeded to fuck Peter's throat, his gagging echoing in the silent room. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Tony hissed before pulling away once he felt his orgasm creeping up on him. Peter lifted his head up and gasped for breath before smiling at the older man, his spit smearing all over his mouth and dripping down onto his chest. 

"Bend the fuck over. Face down, ass up." Tony ordered the young boy who immediately obliged to his demands. 

Tony got up and adjusted Peter a bit so his ass is all perched up and he groaned at the sight of Peter's tight hole looking all fluttered and basically begging for it to be filled. 

"You look so fucking beautiful, baby boy. Your hole is practically saying hello to me." Tony bit his lip and didn't waste time to kiss Peter's plump ass before grazing his tongue against his balls and all the way up to Peter's tight asshole. 

Peter mewled like a little kitten at the sensation and Tony smirked at the sound. Tony took his precious time on eating Peter's ass. Spreading his ass and shoving his tongue in it as Tony gave spanks to the little minx whenever he tried to touch his own cock. 

But Tony had reached his limit. And soon, he pulled away and lined his cock to his hole and rubbing it in between his ass cheeks. 

"Beg for me, you little cock loving whore. Beg for me to fuck you." Tony ordered earning a whine from his precious dolly. 

"Please, Daddy, I want it... want your huge cock so bad. Want it to fill me up and make me cum. Please, Daddy.. fuck your little slut, pretty please.." Peter begged and Tony growled at his desperate pleas. 

He carefully pushed the tip into Peter's fluttering hole, taking it slow so he could get adjusted to his size. Soon enough, Tony watched as his shaft was fully inside Peter's asshole, swallowing him hole. 

"God, you're so fucking tight, angel. So fucking good around Daddy's cock." Tony had his left hand on Peter's hip while the other was on his ass, spreading him a bit so he could see how good he looked while taking him in. 

Soon enough, Tony started to move in and out of Peter. Slow at first, he wants the little slut to feel how good it is to have Tony filling him up. 

"You feel so good inside my ass, Daddy..." Peter whimpered. 

"Oh, yeah? I bet you like being a little whore for me, huh? Do you think Eugene would fuck you this good, hm?"

Peter shook his head, not because he was in denial but because he knows Tony was the best fuck he had ever had. He knew Eugene would not be able to be as good as Tony, as harsh as it sounds. 

Eventually, the room was filled with Peter's whines and loud moans and constant begging along with Tony's groans and growls and deep moaning. It felt like heaven. Fucking heaven. Tony did not waste his time and made sure pound Peter's ass, feeling how good it embraces his rock hard cock. 

Tony pulled away causing Peter to pout but watched the Lord climb onto the bed and flipped Peter onto his back, spreading his legs over as he put Peter's left leg onto his shoulder and shoving his cock back inside the young boy's delicious ass. 

"I want to see you when I fill you up with my cum." Tony moaned and moved his hips in a fast pace, his cock going in and out of Peter and making sure he was balls deep inside of him, "I want to fucking see your reaction when you cum for me..." 

"Holy fuck!" Peter moaned loudly and tried his best to keep his eyes open and locked on Tony's amber ones. 

Tony felt the familiar knot forming on his groin and it resulted to him picking up his pace and fucking Peter as if his life has depended on it. 

"Oh fuck, Daddy! Just like that, just like fucking that, yes! Fill me up, fill me up!" Peter yelped as he reached down to stroke his twitching and aching cock which is slowly pushing him to his own orgasm. 

"Cum with me, fucking cum with me, baby. I need you cum with me... fucking hell, Peter!" Tony shouted in pure pleasure as he twitched inside Peter's ass. 

"I'm gonna-- Holy shit, 'm gonna cum again!" 

"Yes, that's it.. That's it baby, let go for me-- Oh, God!" 

Tony couldn't take it anymore and soon enough, he was releasing all of his cum inside Peter, filling him up as he moaned loudly and shuddered at the feeling. Peter soon followed as he screamed out in pleasure, arching his back and digging his nails onto Tony which left scratches on it and Tony couldn't be me more ecstatic by the marks Peter left on his skin. 

Tony panted all breathless and blown away by what just happened. After a few seconds, he pulled his cock out and cursed underneath his breath as he watched his cum oozing out of his angel's tight ass. 

Peter giggled in delight and noticed how sweaty Tony looked. The light that was produced by the lamp was making Tony's skin glisten. He looked like a God and Peter was almost sure he was one. The sight of Tony looking like Adonis himself was enough for Peter to grow hard again. 

"Daddy.." Peter's soft voice caused Tony to look back at him making him chuckle. 

"Looks like you want more, doll face." He said, his voice deep as he caressed Peter's cheek. Peter nodded his head and roamed his dainty hands on Tony's chest. 

"Please, Daddy?" He asked sweetly and looked at the man with his doe eyes and Tony was sure he's wrapped around the boy's finger if he kept looking at him like that. 

At that moment, Tony knew he was done for. 

\--

The events that night hadn't left Tony's head for a few days. He would always jack off at the thought of Peter and he was quite disappointed he had to leave the next morning. Tony would lie if he said he didn't want to do it again. But law strictly said that it would happen only once and that's during the wedding night. But sue Tony for wanting more. 

But one day as he was keeping himself busy in his office, there was a knock on the door and one of his guards came in. 

"Lord Stark." The guard bowed his head in respect, "There's a boy outside asking for you. He says he must discuss something important with you." 

Tony shrugged and leaned back against his chair and waved at the guard. He had nothing much to do anyways. 

"Send him in." The guard nodded and bowed his head again. 

Tony hoped this wasn't another battle he had to worry about but the thought of it being that caused him to sigh and close his eyes for a brief moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

He didn't even look up to whoever it is that came in until a voice brought him back to reality. Or maybe it was a dream?

"Lord Stark." The voice said and Tony was speechless for about a minute as the boy giggled and walked towards the desk. 

"It's nice to see you again." Peter smiled, his eyes shining with glee and mischievousness. 

"P-Peter..." Tony stuttered, looking up at the boy who had now a faint smirk on his lips.

Peter put his hands on Tony's desk and leaned closer to the speechless Lord. The angel's fingers traced his jawline so delicately as faint smirk made its way onto his luscious lips. 

"Eugene's away for an important errand. He won't be home for two days." Peter spoke as he tucked a piece of Tony's hair behind his ear. 

"I'm feeling lonely. You won't mind if I stay here until he gets back, do you?" He asked and Tony found himself nodding at his words. 

"Good." Peter smiled and leaned closer until his lips are brushing against Tony's. 

"I missed you, Daddy..." Peter whispered seductively. 

Tony is fucking done for. 

And it was because of this boy who had him wrapped around his finger.

And if Tony had to break the law for him and sneak behind his loyal vassal's back for his selfish needs then so be it. 

Because at this point, he knew he needed the angel in front of him.

He knew he was a wreck for this boy named Peter Parker. 

And Tony doesn't intend to stop that.


End file.
